These colors don't run
by Yaoiruinedmylife
Summary: -AU-OOC- 17 year old Sasuke is forced by his family to move to Konoha. As forgotten and unimportant the town seems, it has a lot of old mysteries waiting to be solved. One being his new house and the remains of a gruesome murder left behind in the 1930's. Who is the gorgeous blonde in the antique photo and why is he linked to the town's myths of an eternal forest demon. (sasunaru)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, I haven't forgotten my other stories, I will upload soon I promise! this is just an idea for a possible new story!_

Black eyes viciously glared at the big vintage house that creaked in protest as it was whipped with draft after draft of blustery weather that seemed to be everlasting in the city of Konoha.

Sasuke glared at it with renewed disgust, he hated their new house, he hated their new town and most of all he hated his life.

His father, Fugaku Uchiha, had decided he had had enough of the 'corporate bullshit' that controlled more than half of the population in London. With the millions Uchiha senior had obtained over the years by working within the 'bullshit corporations,' Fugaku the 'hypocritical buffoon' as Sasuke mentally referred to him had packed his old life into gold encased luggage and had dragged his mother and him into the miserable unknown piece of shit town called 'Konohagakure' or 'Konoha' for short.

"Sasu-honey, get inside the house or you'll get a cold!"

The youngest Uchiha looked at the window were his mother stood, holding a steaming cup of whatever the hell she classified a 'hot drink'.

Mikoto Uchiha had lived all her life with maids, acclaimed chefs, image stylists and butlers.

Growing up with the family known as the original inventors of the toaster strudel Mikoto's style of life was not a surprise though what was a surprise was the fact that she basically ditched all these commodities the moment Fugaku decided to dump their glamorous lives and settle down in a small town in the middle of goddamn nothing like any other non-rich family would do, or at least that's what he saw on TV.

Having this new kind of life of course had incapacitated the Uchiha's in one way or the other. Mikoto's new special ability seemed to be giving her family food poisoning whenever she tried to cook or prepare a drink and Fugaku's super power was to try to fix perfectly functional items around the house and break beyond repair.

Sasuke grimaced, remembering the house's only coffee machine lying in a small puddle of chunky water. Fugaku had said he could increase the machine's efficiency to almost two hundred percent but had ended breaking the device making it spit thick bitter brown paste. Mikoto had quickly jumped to the rescue, claiming she could grind and prepare the coffee by hand like in the old times. Well there went his morning cup of coffee...

"Sasuke Uchiha, stop ignoring your mother and enter the house immediately!"

The raven's scowled deepened and with an annoyed 'Hn' he walked towards the house, ignoring his father's growl of frustration.

Fugaku glared at the pale boy's back as he entered the house, he knew his son was angry at him but he could've at least helped him get down the several boxes that sat in the big truck he had hired for the day.

Most of all he fervently wished Mikoto had decided to be a 'normal medium class family' after he had hired some idiots to move their possessions into their new house. Yup, blaming his spouse for his own mistakes was such a 'middle-class' thing to do, that was after all the main climax of last night's episode of the TV hit drama series 'Boulevard of broken dreams'

"I can so do this" He cheered himself as he lifted another heavy box "I might need a new back by the end of this bloody day though..."

* * *

Mikoto sighed in slight frustration as Sasuke declined the mug of hot chocolate she had prepared for him.

"Honey I know you are mad but you have to stop this nonsense, I know that if you give Konoha a chance you will end up loving it! You will be starting school tomorrow and you will have a lot of friends and then suddenly it wont be so bad. Look, if you don't end up liking it after three months I will let y..." Mikoto trailed off as she took a big gulp from the mug she held in her hand,

Her big black eyes suddenly widened and she jogged to the sink where she elegantly spat the hot beverage.

"I should really start labeling the sugar and salt containers..." she giggled

Sasuke looked at her, fighting a small smile that tried to tug at his lips.

"Like I was saying, if after three months you still want to leave, I will let you stay with Itachi in London, he did offer you to stay with him after all."

Sasuke looked at his mother, he couldn't help but look slightly surprised, it had been his mother after all that had thrown the equivalent of an Uchiha temper tantrum when Sasuke had requested to stay with his big brother.

Mikoto had said that he still needed his parents and that Itachi was too young and irresponsible to take care of another child. That was such bullshit in Sasuke's opinion, first of all, Itachi might be a sadistic bastard but he was the most responsible person he knew and second of all, he was not a child Goddammit!

"Deal" He heard himself saying

"Excellent!" she squealed as she hugged her son who awkwardly stood still, waiting for the hug to finish, he had never been fond of physical contact, he allowed her mother hugs and sometimes a peck in the cheek, his father was entitled to a rare pat on the back and the usual but not welcomed poke on his forehead from Itachi.

"Sasu, before you run along, I just wanted to tell you that this house has not been occupied since the 1930's! How amazing is that? You can pick whichever room you desire, most of them are still full with fun old antiques so if you find the room you want to use just leave a note on it, everything else will be left as it is we only need to occupy two rooms, the kitchen and two toilets and we don't want to disturb the histor-"

"Yes mother" Sasuke interrupted, quickly disappearing into the dark hallways that lead to his new room.

* * *

The extensive search for his new living space, had left the boy annoyed, frustrated and flat out curious.

All of the rooms he'd entered were occupied; they had been all furnished, littered with random paraphernalia and covered with an even sheet of dust. What was most curious is that if you disregarded the fact that the floors were dirty and that the objects were strange and old looking you would have thought the owner of the house had just left to perhaps buy some groceries and would be back soon to carry on with his previous activities.

This had been common among all of the rooms he had visited, each and one of the rooms were equipped to the point where you forgot the house had been abandoned for more than seventy years.

Why had no one broken in? Why was everything still intact? Hell, he had even found old petrified food in the kitchen pantry.

Sasuke sighed dramatically, standing in front of the last door left to revise, sadly, he anticipated it to be filled with random old bullshit.

The pale boy ran his hand against the mahogany door marveling why it was the most decorated of door of the house.

Set on finding out he reached for the gold crafted knob and twisted gently, when the door didn't budge he twisted with a bit more force, nothing.

Sasuke growled his temper slipping beyond control; he took two steps back and tackled the aged wooden door making it break open with a loud deafening bang.

It felt as if there were a sudden temperature drop, a draft of ice-cold air stroked Sasuke's skin making it burst into goose bumps.

The room was engulfed in darkness, the only light being the one that came from the illuminated hallway he stood in.

Sasuke entered the room with caution knowing there would be stuff lying on the floor, he strained his eyes making out features in the darkness, he noticed a switch next to his left hand. With a delayed 'bling!' the room was illuminated by a light coming from a single but potent bulb.

The room consisted of gold leaf decorated walls that housed a king sized bed cluttered with piles of clothes on top, a desk filled with papers and a big and dusty prototype of a hand-held camera and oddly enough, half-filled suitcases that rested on the patterned floor.

The room was beautiful all right, this would've been anybody else's pick but something didn't feel right... His eyes swept the room, looking for any imperfection that would convince him to stay, the ceiling had been skillfully carved into a scene from the bible, the walls though old were still perfectly painted, and the oddly patterned floor was weird but not that ba...

Sasuke's eyes widened considerably as he continued to stare at the floor.

'Those are not patterns..." He whispered to himself, he kneeled on the floor for a closer look and realized his mistake. His gut clenched uncomfortably and he felt his body stiffen in horror.

There were handprints smeared on the floors, which were disgustingly painted with dried blood that trailed together with scratch marks until it reached a black door.

Sasuke stood up slowly, he was in an almost catatonic state, the young Uchiha could virtually hear the screams, 'the person tried to escape' he thought numbly, Giving a closer look to the items on the floor he noticed the garments were stiff with blood and the papers on the desk were speckled with the crimson liquid.

Sasuke had to know what was behind the door, even though he had a pretty good guess of what or better said whom he would find.

He felt his body walk without his brain's permission but he couldn't get himself to stop walking towards the door. Sasuke held his breath as he turned the knob not wanting to be surprised he closed his eyes and slammed the door open.

The trembling boy waited a few seconds before he slowly opened his eyes, but instead of finding a pile of human bones, a serial killer or a monster he found the door led to a small garden illuminated by the sun, making the plants glow with life.

The young Uchiha released the breath he was holding and simply admired the little garden, it had colorful flowers from all sizes and colors, there were roses, daisies, geraniums, lilies and even a tree apple. But in the middle of the garden were two grey lumps; they looked as if they didn't belong there.

A closer look revealed the lumps were two simple slabs of stone; resting next to each other, they both had writing that was engraved poorly.

'1906 - 1931'

'_Here lies Hatake Kakashi, the closest thing I will ever_

_ have to a father. May the great Minato take care of your soul. _

_ I miss you. I love you. I'm sorry'_

Sasuke swallowed audibly, running his hand over the slab, his eyes immediately shifted to the slab next to it.

'1908 - 1931'

'_Here lies Umino Iruka, my second dad._

_ I miss you every day papa, I know you are with_

_ Kakashi up there, I am so sorry dad, I love you' _

Sasuke stood up and walked back to the room, he hadn't known these people but the sudden pang of hurt in his chest said he did, they were so young, their lives stolen from them, what a gruesome way to leave earth.

Before he exited the room, another thing caught his attention, a musical box that rested on the desk, next to the camera.

Without any thought, Sasuke opened it, smiling slightly when the music box started to play the tune 'Nattoppet*'. An old ancient melody his grandma used to hum when she was happy.

To Sasuke's pleasure, the box contents of the box were three black and white photos.

The first one showed a man with white hair and an eye patch, staring lovingly into a brunette's eyes. The man had a big scar across his nose and was smiling to the other, their hands intertwined. The hand written description in the back read. _'They met in the midst of the worst of humanity but their love will forever be infinite.'_

The next photo had the two handsome guys kissing, the white-haired male's hands were cupping the other's face who was blushing but had his own arms locked around the other's neck as if welcoming the kiss. Sasuke blushed a bit but felt his smile widening, they truly looked happy.

He turned the photograph and read the description.

'_Kakashi and Iruka celebrate the 10__th__ anniversary of the end of the Great War. 1928'_

Sasuke looked at the third photograph and he froze. Before him was the most beautiful creature he had ever had the luck to look upon. His heart hammered painfully in his chest as his eyes greedily took in the piece of art the guy in the photo was.

A blonde boy no older than sixteen stood in front of the camera.

The boy certainly had an ethereal beauty, his hair shone with such intensity that it contrasted harshly with the dark background giving the appearance of a halo shining above the boy's head, his unmarred skin stretched over plump lips that grinned with happiness and life and his eyes, oh god his eyes they shone like the stars that proudly accompanied the moon, you could almost see his eyes smiling at the person that had taken the photo. Sasuke quickly turned the photo and found himself frowning when he saw the back. Blank.

"Sasuke! Come to the kitchen, we are having dinner now!"

"Yes, mother!"

Sasuke gathered the photos and put them back except for the one of the boy, he had to find out who he was and he prayed to god that he hadn't missed a third slab on the garden, of one thing he was sure, he would find who it was even if it was the last thing he would do.

* * *

Nattoppet by Detektivbyran


	2. Chapter 2

"NO!" A blood-curling scream exploded inside the house, disturbing the almost eerie silence of the long empty corridors and rudely awakening the formerly sleeping body that grumbled in slight annoyance, cuddling into the sleeping form next to him.

"Please! P-Please don't do this! L-Leave me alone, t-take me instead...N-No!"

Another desperate scream broke the half-asleep man out of his musings, he cringed at the tone of the voice, it sounded terrified and frantic. He sat up, rubbing his tired eyes; he waited a few seconds, waiting for the sleep-induced confusion to dissipate.

"S-SHIT!" the now awake man cried, frenziedly looking for his gun that always rested in one of his drawers.

"N-No! No! Please!" The boy started sobbing again, choking in his attempt to keep quiet.

"What's going on!" Another voice gasped

The pale man stilled, his hands buried into a drawer filled with papers and strange machines, he turned to his left, finding his love awake.

"Iruka, God Iruka he's here! I think he is in Naruto's room!"

"Don't do this! PleasAaaaghhh!" The voice under a pained howl making the brunette wheeze, his chocolate eyes tearing up "Naruto!" he yelled as he tried to run out of the room.

Kakashi was quicker and before Iruka could run out of the door and do something rash he had grabbed the man's wrist, effectively stopping him.

"No Iruka, you stay here and fill up suitcases with clothes, we are leaving as soon as I give you the signal"

"NO! I-I have to get my s-son back!" Iruka exploded, tears bathing his red cheeks.

"No time to argue! I am stronger than you, I have more chances of fighting and beating him than you! Please for the first time in your life do as I say!" Kakashi half-yelled grabbing his gun and inhaling sharply

"O-Okay! But Please be careful and get N-Naruto back!" Iruka sobbed hugging the pale white haired man.

Kakashi nodded, quickly devouring the other's lips in an attempt to impregnate his wonderful taste in his memory. After all this could be the last time he got to kiss Iruka. Kakashi gazed at his love one more time and ran out of the room and into the hallway, trying to locate the screaming boy's room in the imperturbable darkness.

The frantic man reached a black door and kicked it open, feeling his body instantly freeze.

There were two bodies on the bed, both caked in blood, A blonde boy lay on top of the bed being pinned under another body that tried to maintain the blonde immobile.

"Get off of my son!" Kakashi yelled, aiming his gun at the man on top.

The body on top turned to look at Kakashi, his pupils growing with bloodlust, a sadistic smirk stretching his blood-covered lips

Without thinking it twice Kakashi fired the gun, feeling relief when he heard the grunt of pain

"Stupid cretin, you think that stupid rock you threw at me can stop me? Your love for this boy will be your end"

Naruto who had been quiet the whole time whimpered loudly "N-No D-Dad! I'll be fine, believe me! p-please run. Dad please. RUUUUNAGHHH..."

"NARUTOO!"

* * *

"Arghhh!" Sasuke jumped awake, he panted harshly his lungs aching for air, he tried standing up but fell back onto the couch, his body trembling in exertion.

Sasuke looked around, he had fallen asleep in the TV room's couch and judging by the sunshine around the closed drapes covering the windows it was almost morning.

The breathless boy wiped his face, feeling the cold sweat seep into his sleeve. "Just a dream Sasuke, just a weird dream about three dead guys that used to live in your new house, nothing out of the ordinary..." he whispered to himself, his words drenched in sarcasm.

"Sasuke, wake up! You have to get ready for your first day!" Mikoto yelled from the kitchen, she looked at the ingredients on the kitchen's table and grinned. Today she would not burn her family's pancakes, and if she did, she could always say they were chocolate. "I am the best stay home mom!" she giggled to herself as she greased up a pan.

"Yes mother" Sasuke responded, standing up from the couch and walking towards the kitchen.

* * *

"So, remember our agreement you'll need to make some friends today" Mikoto said sternly as she straightened Sasuke's school shirt.

"Hn"

"I will need names and digital prove that said friend exists" Mikoto continued as she eyed the students that chatted animatedly as they entered the small white high school.

The building was an old cream color, the color white items took with age, 'Konoha high school' the sign read in rusted metal. You could tell the infrastructure had been standing since the late 1800's.

"Ready Sas?" Mikoto said as she handed Sasuke a brown bag, probably his 'lunch'

'As if she expects me to actually ingest this' He thought grimly as he held the paper bag tighter.

"Yes, Goodbye mother, prepare to ship me to London" He smirked as he walked away from his mother and into the school

"Get ready to loose Sas!" Mikoto giggled back as she went back to her car, she had seen this cooking class being offered in her local mini market, and she would surprise everyone! They would see who the last one laughing would be!

* * *

"Hi my name is Susie!" A girl grinned at Sasuke as she thrust her hand forward, intent in touching the new hot guy's hand.

"And I care because?" Sasuke growled, he turned around and started walking, following the signs that led to the library. The lady at the office had said 'reading period' was his first class and he could not wait to clear his mind from the image of those haunting blues.

Sasuke sighed again. Why was he so affected by a fictitious nightmare filled with strangers? He knew everything he had seen wasn't real, but he also knew blue eyes like those, painted by the very hand of god should not be scrunched up in terror and they should definitely not shine with unshed tears. Eyes like those should shine with life and happiness. That hadn't been the worst though; his desperate voice had made Sasuke's heart shrivel in sadness. The blonde boy's screams were the most soul-ripping screams he'd heard in his life, how was it possible to carry such angst and distress in such melodious tone?

Sasuke continued walking, his destination is sight, he hurried his pace not wanting to speak to anyone else.

Before the Uchiha could reach for the door handles, he noticed the slight tug of his sleeve.

"I knew you wouldn't like her, I am like so much prettier than her! Hi, my name is Amy" Another girl had approached him before he could open the large and dusty doors that lead to the library.

"Listen, 'Amy' number one, I don't give a rat's bum and Number two, you and me? Never going to happen! " Sasuke sneered as he opened the door and closed it in the desperate girl's face

Sasuke looked up and he almost let his jaw drop, the library was old fashioned to the point were it looked like a mini Hogwarts. It was beautiful.

The marble floors shone with pride, holding up enormous columns that sustained a painted roof depicting an epic fight between two angels and three archangels fighting against a pair of demons that seemed to be hissing in anger. The roof also had a chandelier that accentuated the extravagance of the old gothic furniture; all in all it was a breathtaking room.

"Okay students, grab a book, take a seat and be quiet! I will not tolerate loud noises" An old hag with black hair and red eyes loudly whispered, immediately turning her head away from her students.

Sasuke scanned the library sections, they were divided by subject and most of the students were clumped around the science fiction and teen romance sections.

Truth is, Sasuke could care less about what book he read, he just wanted to be alone and holding a book to his face so his stupid classmates would stop talking to him.

After minutes of looking for a quiet space he found a small corner with an empty table, there was no one around and the maze like shelves made the little space somewhat secret and secluded, it was perfect!

Without hesitating, Sasuke reached for the closest book to his hand and sat down, not giving a second glance at his surroundings.

Black eyes scanned the book's cover with interest. 'Konoha and the paranormal: A brief but informative blast to the past'

"Good choice, that is the best book about paranormal beings in Konoha of the whole library, though that is to be expected, it was a Haruno that wrote that book after all..."

Sasuke huffed in annoyance, couldn't he catch a fucking break? He looked up, irritation clear in his face.

"What would you know about the paranormal?"

Emerald eyes glimmered in pride "More than you newbie!" The pink haired girl pulled up her black and white checkered skinny's making her neon suspenders shift across her voluptuous chest. The girl sat down next to Sasuke, ignoring the angry glares the stoic boy sent her way.

"Sakura Haruno at your service" She smiled, extending her bracelet covered hand

"So I take it that it was your family who wrote this book?" Sasuke enquired, opening the pages and greedily taking in all the information his brain could process at a time.

"My grandfather to be exact! Me and him have always been close due to the fact we share hobbies!" She stated, still holding her hand, waiting for Sasuke to shake it

"Which is?" He asked curiously

"The paranormal of course!" She grinned "Are you going to shake my hand or are you going to keep being a rude bastard!? I am not made of metal you know!"

"Hn" He uttered, slowly shaking her hand "Sasuke Uchiha"

"Well my new disciple, what would you like to know about the worlds we cannot see!"

"Well, my messiah" Sasuke snorted, sarcasm and amusement drenching his words "I do not believe in fairy tails or whatever you call it, all of the photos here are just fake"

"As if!" She gritted out "This is real evidence of what's beyond our comprehension, decades of observations and studies have been poured into this piece of gold!" Sakura exclaimed angrily, her hands turning the pages, showing Sasuke glimpses of dark and blurry pictures of shadows and shots of what it seemed to be people from afar.

"I'm leaving, psycho" Sasuke huffed, his eyes sparing the book a last glance. Black eyes widened comically, he felt his blood freeze inside his veins.

The image was blurry and the lighting was not the best, but it was in color. The photograph showed a tanned boy, he was shirtless, one big hand pushing the camera away, his hair shone brightly as if it had been colored by the sun rays themselves, startled eyes looked away from the camera but what was more surprising, the hand that was free was clenched to his side, his fingertips seemed to be lit with blue fire but his skin didn't look as if it was burning.

One look to those blue eyes and Sasuke knew who it was.

"That one is my favorite" She whispered "The photo was taken in 1978" by an anonymous source who swore the boy's whole hand caught on fire after the picture was taken, of course no one believed him and the legend says he went crazy and left town.

Sasuke let his slim fingers trace the picture, how could it be? 1978? The picture he had claimed the boy had lived in the 1930's!

"He is beautiful isn't he?" she smiled as she looked at Sasuke's shocked face "We call him 'Kyuubi, Konoha's eternal demon...'"


	3. Chapter 3

Minutes had passed and Sasuke remained frozen, his uncooperative limbs limply resting against his sides. A loud coughing noise was heard, still failing to grab Sasuke's attention, who continued to stare blankly at the table. The pink haired girl cleared her throat yet again, awkwardly shifting in her seat as her warmed flesh heated the cool cherry wood surface that surrounded the large table.

Sasuke's eyes were now glued at the boy's hand. Fire. Fire engulfing the boy's slim hand without charring his skin, without melting his skin and muscles of his bones, Impossible. He couldn't be human, but then...

It couldn't be... Right? Demons don't exist... This was all just a coincidence; it was another person, it had to be.

Lots of people have brilliantly electrifying blue eyes; he certainly couldn't be the only one with those big sad, guilty eyes. And the hand trick? Photoshop or some deceiving technique, Sasuke Uchiha was too smart to believe those tricks. He was 100 percent sure it was all fake.

The raven looked at those expressive blue eyes and gulped. Okay, let's reiterate. Sasuke Uchiha was 95 percent sure the book was a fluke.

"Ahem" Sakura cleared her throat more forcefully;

'What the fuck did just happen?' Sakura thought, dazzled.

The previously arrogant stranger that had foolishly doubted her family's famous book was now as quiet as her best friend Hinata.

"U-Uchiha?"

Slowly but surely, Sasuke's brain seemed to gain control of his limbs again, he swallowed audibly, obsidian eyes staring at lime green ones.

"Do you know anything more about Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked, his hand still making contact with the image of the strange boy.

Sakura grinned and pushed her heavily adorned hand into her pocket. After a few seconds, some coins and an old mint, she fished out what she seemed to be looking for.

"Here" she said, extending her hand to drop a crumpled piece of pink paper.

Sasuke gazed at the paper but made no attempts to grab it. Sakura sighed angrily and took it back.

"It is my number" she said simply as she carefully unfolded it, taking her time to smooth out the wrinkles.

"Tch. Why in the world would I want your stupid num-"

"Humph. You nincompoop! Connect the dots already!" she sighed "I said Kyuubi is a an eternal demon! As if I were not looking for him Already!

He is still out there Sasuke, I scour Konoha's forests everyday, morning and night, hoping to fucking Buddha that I find him! And one day I will! Just you look! I will restore the Haruno's former glory!"

"Huh? Former glory?"

Sakura sighed tiredly, a sad glint settling into her darkened green eyes. "We called them the golden years. It was until the 80's that my family was recognized as seekers of the truths, we were viewed as heroes, as the ones that unveiled the most terrifying and mind-boggling mysteries! It was truly magnificent!

But, as soon as the nineties hit, and the Internet and more technology started arriving to Konoha everyone abandoned us. They started calling us liars, scammers, witches! Hell, It was just five years ago that most of the shop keepers refused to serve my family..."

"That is a bit extreme don't you think?"

"Totally! It doesn't happen anymore but we are still made fun of..."

Sasuke sighed and slowly reached for the pink paper, immediately stuffing it in his pocket.

The youngest Uchiha knew it was crazy but he had to know. His mother had always told him god had cursed us humans with the gift of curiosity, the everlasting flame that rewarded us with the push that made us seek for more, but that also sent us burning into our doom, by burdening our very soul.

It was then the youngest Uchiha made his decision, he would go, that way the 'what if' question would not tire his relatively normal brain into insanity.

"When and where?" he asked, gracefully standing out of his seat

"Some friends and I like to meet at school, five pm sharp."

"Hn"

Sasuke grabbed the book off the table and placed it in his bag pack. He quickly jammed his hand into his pocket and took out his phone.

"Where are you going?" Sakura questioned, her eyes looking at the clock and noticing the class would end in five more minutes

Sasuke ignored her question, in favor of trying to find his camera application in the million folders he had on his phone

"Don't ask why, but do you mind if I take a picture of you?" Sasuke muttered, hating the position his mother had put him in, now Sakura would think th-

"Nah, I don't mind! I've never been masturbated to!" she smirked

The raven's alabaster skin immediately flashed an amusing monochromatic display of reds, making Sakura chuckle in triumph

"As if!" Sasuke bristled, reminding Sakura of a puffed out cat

"Down boy, down! I was just joking! I have talked to you for roughly twenty minutes and I can already tell you are either asexual or gay. Plus I have a boyfriend"

"Whatever" Sasuke said, annoyance still thick in his voice, he focused his phone on Sakura's face

"Ready?"

The pinkette stuck her double pierced tongue out, her barbells sparkling with the flash of the camera.

Without a word, Sasuke placed his fancy phone back into his pocket and turned around, his eyes now set on the exit door.

"Hey Uchiha!"

Sasuke stopped not bothering to turn and face Sakura

"Don't be late"

Sasuke turned around, a sly smirk in place "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

"Oh Sasuke! She is lovely!" Mikoto grinned. "I've always wanted those pretty pastel colours in my hair"

Sasuke smiled but couldn't help but roll his eyes. He knew his mom too well.

Mikoto Uchiha had always wanted to dress like she wanted, to express and explore her identity, to be her own person. Unfortunately, belonging to a rich family, Mikoto was expected to dress and act like an 'all American princess'.

'A big steaming pile of waste' is what she thought of that, that's why she decided the day she had kids she would let them express themselves as they wished.

Mikoto hadn't objected when Sasuke had decided to cut his hair in a spiky hairstyle and had also helped Itachi to convince Fugaku that wearing red contacts helped Itachi frighten his employees into being more ten times more efficient.

"But she still not your friend, is she?" Mikoto giggled " You could've just asked any random person for a picture, and even if you did properly meet her, she is just your acquaintance for now, I asked for a photo of a friend"

Sasuke growled "But that would mean sta-"

"-ying longer yes" Mikoto interrupted, putting away the remnants of the dinner they had shared not ten minutes ago

"That would mean spending more time with her! She is annoying" Sasuke sighed, grabbing his phone back and glancing at the time. In fifteen more minutes, he would meet up with Sakura and her friends and that made him uncomfortable. Sasuke didn't do strangers. He was already standoffish enough with people he actually knew.

"That's because you judge people too fast Sas, give her a chance. I bet she will become your best friend! And If you truly found her annoying you wouldn't be meeting with her and her friends in fifteen minutes now would you?"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows; he was definitely not going for Sakura that was for sure.

"Whatever. I will be back in an hour or so."

"Okay love, don't be late! And be careful!"

"Yeah, yeah, bye mom"

* * *

Sasuke felt his skin rise up in goose bumps for what it felt like the hundredth time. He could the icy current hit his body, it was as windy as the first day he arrived to Konoha. The trees around the old cream school swayed violently under the strong currents that continuously made their presence known by emitting startling howls.

"Fuck my life." Sasuke cussed, rearranging his thick, chunky scarf.

"Why did I agree to this insanity again?" He said out loud, as he hurried his pace.

As he got closer and closer to the old building, immediately spotting four dark figures.

'Oh man, I am already regretting this and I just got here...' he sighed mentally.

"Hey old chap!" A tanned guy with a funny bowl haircut grinned "Name's Rock lee! Like Bruce Lee and Rock had a baby! Get it?"

"Uh?"

"Oh I beg your pardon my dear new mate! Where are my manners" Lee exclaimed

"Lee don-" Sakura yelled

Before Sasuke could react, Lee grabbed the Uchiha's hand and attached his lips to it, making Sasuke pull his hand and growl, carmine red covering his pale cheeks.

"What the fuck are you doing," He snarled, cleaning his moist skin against his rare vintage parka

"I am just expressing my happiness! I have met another youthful soul! I must rejoice!" He said, flashing a shit-eating grin that looked as if it could part his face in half

"Ignore my stupid Boyfriend" Sakura sighed, "This is Hinata"

"H-hello"

A short busty woman waved at him. Her tar black hair was arranged into a long braid, resting over her lilac dress. The girl smiled warmly at him, her pale almost white irises giving Sasuke the chills, it was as if she could see his very soul and hear his thoughts. It was intimidating but somehow calming, almost bittersweet. Still, he thought she was beautiful.

"This brute here is Kiba" A growl similar to the one of a wild beast was heard. Sasuke's eyes flew around only to set to a medium-height male with exotic features. He had big brown eyes that shone with a wild, feral light. The guy's cheeks had two red tattoos, both in a triangular shape. The boy smirked, a cocky smile illuminating his face.

"What is pretty boy doing here?" The beast-man mocked, his snide comment making Sasuke's temper rise

"Oh, behave asshole" Sakura growled "Ignore him Sasuke, he is always like this with strangers, Kiba is basically like a dog, he is wary with someone he doesn't know till' he warms up to them, then he will be one of the most friendly and loyal people you will ever meet..."

"I don't know whether to be offender or complimented" Kiba sighed, his big rough hands massaging his temples

Sakura giggled "And to respond your question dog boy, Uchiha is here for the same reason we all are; hunting demons!" Sakura grinned, cupping the camera that hanged against her chest "Enough blabbering, let's move it guys!"

"Hunting?" Sasuke enquired, feeling a bit more uncomfortable. Were this people completely bonkers?"

"Don't worry, after we ask a few questions we release them"

"Or is what would happen if we actually managed to capture one" Kiba sighed

"Or s-spot on-one" Hinata added

"You guys suck! With all these negative energy you guys are attracting you will scare Kyuubi away. Seriously though, Today is the day, I can feel it!" Sakura said, walking towards the Forrest entrance, right next to the school.

"Yes my beautiful rose! I can feel it too!" Lee chimed, clutching Sasuke, Hinata and Kiba by their sleeve and hurrying their pace

Sasuke struggled against the iron like grip but found his efforts were in vain; he reluctantly relaxed his stance making Kiba automatically relax his.

"Is he always li-"

"Yes"

"Y-Yes"

Sasuke groaned 'If I manage to survive today, my liver is killing me tomorrow..."

Two hours had passed and Sasuke and his new acquaintances were deep into the forest. The foliage was so thick that there was only a few rays of light that had found a way to filter through the green leaves.

"Okay Sasuke, This is what the locals call the wolf's mouth" Sakura said, turning around and facing Sasuke.

"It will only get darker and darker my new best friend so here!" Lee grinned, offering Sasuke a blue flashlight. "Also I have sewed a rope to my backside, you are more than welcome to hang onto it if you want to avoid getting lost!"

"Uh, I'll pass"

"So where are you originally from?" Kiba asked, slowing down to match Sasuke's pace

"Why do you care?" Sasuke sighed, still unhappy with their current situation.

"Look, I'm sorry I was acting like a pup back there, its just... Sakura was right. I don't trust strangers, but you seem cool enough"

"London" the Uchiha responded "But I was forced to move here, I'd rather be in London with my brother than in this ghost town"

Kiba stayed silent for a while, but then smiled "I understand, I mean If I was taken from here I would be pissed off too..."

Sasuke stared at him, surprise illuminating his face "You do? I thought everyone would tell me to suck it up."

"Nah man, you have a right to be mad!" Kiba smiled, his eyes almost permanently glued to the ground so he wouldn't trip with the several roots that protruded out of the earth. Kiba had amazing hearing and smelling but he had always been clumsy, especially at night when darkness spread its black veil over the town.

"Thanks dog boy, it me-it means a lot"

"Hey! My name is K-" Kiba looked up to find he was alone. Sasuke and his so-called 'friends' were gone

"Guys?" He took two steps and tripped on a rock , his body falling onto the uneven ground.

"Ouuuch!" he whined, "Wait you assholes! I'm still here!" Kiba yelled, standing up and looking at the ground while he ran with all his might, without looking uo he followed the path his friends had taken trusting only his superior nose to follow the scent of the potent cologne Lee always wore.

* * *

"Well, this is my house" Sasuke said, as Sakura stopped her 1972 pink Volkswagen van making Kiba, Hinata and Lee violently jolt forwards

In the end they had spent four tiring hours in the wolf's mouth.

They had found no demon, just a million squirrels and crows that rustled in between the bushes and trees making Sakura grab her Polaroid camera and release her eye-blinding flash.

This ended up with Sasuke and the rest rubbing their abused eyes and with Sakura getting a nice, thick stack of Polaroid photos of the little critters that wandered the forest. Two things that Sasuke was sure about, were that his eyes would never recover from their trauma and that demon or no demon, he had to admit he had not hated his past self for agreeing to meet Sakura and her friends. He had actually had fun.

Kiba had seemingly warmed up to him rather quickly, making friendly chatter along the way. Lee had refrained of touching him again and had also animatedly participated in the conversation.

Hinata had also added her thoughts, making smart and witty remarks and slowly losing her stutter. In the end he had found himself oddly laughing at Kiba's lame jokes and smirking every time Hinata reprimanded him for swearing. It felt strange but Sasuke had really come to like them. And they truly seemed to enjoy his sarcasm and dark humor.

"Y-You live here?" Kiba gasped, his face looking utterly terrified

"Yeah, why?" Sasuke asked, opening the van's door and jumping out

"Because it's bloody haunted that's why!" Kiba shrieked, taking hold of Hinata and pushing her in front of him

"K-Kiba! Don't scare him!" Hinata scolded softly while glancing at Sasuke

"What are you on about dog breath?" Sasuke sighed, feeling his damn curiosity peak

"We don't know much about it because it had always been forbidden to enter the house" Sakura said, her eyes flying between the house and Sasuke "But the legend tells the story a young couple their adopted son. The thing was that the couple were both boys" She said, looking at Lee for confirmation.

"They were madly in love" Lee added, his eyes never leaving the photographs of the furry animals Sakura had taken

"I think their names were Iruka and K-Kakashi but I wouldn't be so sure, that's what my grandpa told me o-once" Hinata said softly, her stance frigid "He personally didn't know them though, he was a homophobic ass"

"Anyway, Their parents and their lives were stolen by the war and even though they were children, they were forced to help the soldiers in the war. That's were they met and fell in love. Even though the war brought them together it scarred them both, mentally and physically.

When the war finished they were sent back to Konoha were they built this house and adopted an orphan off the streets. Nothing was known of their adopted son, only that he suddenly appeared in town one after a big bomb had been dropped near the forest.

Everything went fine for them until Kakashi was seen kissing Iruka in an alleyway. As we sadly know, being gay in the 40's was a sin and actively frowned upon. Suddenly everyone had forgotten the couple had given everything for them, they had bloody fought for their freedom!"

"Sakura?" Lee said worriedly, the pinkette's face was now red in what it seemed to be anger

"But that wasn't enough for those ungrateful bastards" Sakura spat, her furious eyes staring at the house, her white fists clenched "they took every chance to humiliate the couple and their son. They were victims of horrible beatings and abuse but still, they did not stop going to the park with their son to play and feed the ducks, apparently it was something they did everyday.

The couple was also known to wander aimlessly through town, hands linked. Because times were rough vendors could not refuse their money. So the family was able to buy food, clothes, and the essentials. But after a strong storm with hurricane-like winds whipped the town the couple stopped coming into town. Everyone in town thought their bullying and violence towards them had finally scared them into staying home and left it at that."

"When I walk by the house sometimes, I swear I can hear someone sobbing and cursing the skies" Kiba shuddered

"I thought I was the only one that heard the sobs?" Hinata whispered to herself

Sasuke stayed quiet. One thing was clear to him. The blood smeared in his room belonged the young couple. It was too much blood to be an accident, but did that mean his dream of the family was a vision from the past? Who was that weird guy on top of the blonde? Did he kill the couple? Did he get Naruto?

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked worriedly, the Uchiha had been quiet for some minutes now

"It was nice meeting you guys, I will see you tomorrow"

With that the young Uchiha ran towards his porch, ignoring his new friens that worriedly looked at his retreating figure.

* * *

"I cant sleep in that room anymore" Sasuke said out loud, opening the big silver fridge that clashed with the traditional design of the kitchen.

'Good gracious, walking with those idiots have left me bloody starving' Sasuke thought, opening the fridge and looking at the vegetables and opened cans that littered the shelves.

A yellow plate labeled 'Sasuke' suddenly caught his attention

Taking it out and peeling off the glad wrap was definitely not his smartest move. It smelled like hot garbage. Sasuke grimaced, It was some kind of soggy dark brown meat with a green sauce; it looked like the visual description of the stomach flu. On top of the plate was a note.

Sasuke,

Your father and I have gone to the markets, I will see you in an hour.

P.s. Eat your food, it took me two hours and a half to make it.

p.p.s Okay, maybe not that long, still it took me time though.

p.p.p.s Seriously mister, eat it or you are grounded!

-Mom

The pale boy felt his lips stretching into a small smile. His mom was so quirky; she always had been. He truly couldn't believe such charismatic woman had married the serious ass that was his father.

After carefully disposing of the food in the trash and covering it with scrunched pieces of paper Sasuke left for Iruka and Kakashi's room.

"Seriously, I won't visit this room anymore" He gulped

The room looked the same as he had left it this morning, it was obvious his mother had not entered it as the long-dried blood still clung to the rugs and clothes.

Sasuke felt a shiver run through his spine, remembering what his new mates had told him about the house. The young couple, their son, they were all brutally murdered presumably in this room and their crimson blood still painted the floors after decades. A life taken by force, and they were so young. Was loving someone really a sin? No, this was... This was so unf-

"Unfair" a soft voice whispered making Sasuke's blood immediately freeze inside his body

'Oh God' Sasuke cried internally, feeling a deep dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach

"I hate him dad, I hate them, I hate this" The thing whispered angrily, desperation coating his raspy voice

"I'll make them pay" the voice spat "I'll paint the rivers with their blood"

Sasuke felt his body moving towards the voice, his breathing increasing, almost getting caught in his throat.

The raven stealthily walked until he got to the garden.

Somehow the night had gotten colder. The winds howled angrily as if serenading The shining moon that proudly shone in the sky, accompanied by what it seemed to be an infinite amount stars glimmering in the sky.

Sasuke scanned the garden but it was too dark to make out any shapes.

"Why us?" The voice choked

Sasuke tensed, slowly reaching for the lantern Lee had given him back in the forest. The happy boy had insisted him that he kept it. Apparently it was a token of their new friendship.

The pale boy fished the blue device out of his pocket

"I am sorry, please. I miss you!"

"R-RUKA! KASHI!"

The Uchiha gasped loudly the throaty scream surprising him.

A rustling noise was heard but Sasuke was fast, thanks to his quick reflexes he turned on the lantern, immediately lighting up the garden.

By the roses and tulips, a boy crouched perfectly still; it appeared he had been laying on top of the graves as one side of his body was stained with dirt.

Big teary blue eyes crossed with shocked obsidian

"Y-You!"


End file.
